EMO
by MadScientistV
Summary: Emotionally Mutilated Outsider. Yugi's mother is dead and his father is a drunk abuser, when he tries to kill himself, his grandfather gets the help of a teacher to bring back the old Yugi. Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

E.M.O.

Hear Me

He didn't know how long he'd been in the shower. The hot water beating like firey needles on his back and head. His tri-colored hair stuck to his shoulders, his blonde bangs falling infront of his eyes. He sighed shakily, wincing as his throat constricted painfully, the bruises of his father's large, rough hands from when he tried to choke and kill him. Yugi Motou lifted his small, shaking hands and gently caressed the bruised areas on either side of his slim, milky white neck.

"Damn bastard." He whispered softly and sadly as he leaned against the shower wall and the tears in his eyes sliding down his cheeks, taking the mascara with it. "Mother... I need you." He cried and slid down the wall and to the tub floor, pulling his knees to his chest. "I can't take anymore of this! I wanna be with you and away from this hellhole!"

With shaking hands, Yugi reached up to the shower rack and pulled down a knife he brought with him. With familiar sensations, he held the knife in his hand.

"Sorry Jii-chan... but I just... I can't live anymore. No one besides you wants me here." Yugi whispered, holding the silver, sharp edge to his fragile, thin wrist.

Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and sliced along the vein in his wrist, knowing from his fellow emo friends that to cause more damage and die quicker, you cut along the vein. He winced and looked down, watching as his blood mixed with the slowly growing cold water. He let his wrist fall into his lap as he shifted so he was laying in the tub.

Sugoruko Motou fidgeted uneasily. After the bad fight with his father, Yugi had gone into the bathroom to take a shower. That was over an hour ago and Yugi's grandfather was beginning to worry. Slowly, as fast as his old bones would carry him, he walked upstairs from the shop and to the bathroom door. He lifted his old fist and knocked on the door.

"Yugi?"

Frowning when he didn't get an answer, he pressed his ear to the door. The water was still running. He sighed and knocked again.

"Yugi?!" He called louder, thinking maybe his grandson just couldn't hear him over the running water.

Frowning more, he opened the door, glad Yugi didn't lock it, and walked inside. The steam rushed into the hallway and made Sugoruko cough a little. He waved a hand infront of his face to try to get some fresh air into his old lungs.

"Yugi?"

He shuffled up to the tub and almost had a heart attack.

"Yugi!" The old man pulled his grandson out of the tub weakly and to the floor. "Yugi... Yugi!" When his grandson didn't reply, he felt his chest tighten. "No... come on child! Wake up!" He quickly wrapped Yugi's wrist to stop the flow of blood.

Grabbing Yugi's robe, he wrapped him in it and picked him up, grunting as he shuffled out of the bathroom and into Yugi's bedroom. Running, or at least as fast as his short, old legs would let him, downstairs, he picked up the phone and called for an ambulance. Once he hung the phone up, he hurriedly made his way back upstairs and into Yugi's room.

"Yugi... why?" He whispered, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks as he stroked Yugi's pale, thin cheek.

Voices... all around him. It was cold and he was laying on a hard bed. Wait... a bed?

"Mmn?" His throat still hurt from his father's rough hands.

"Yugi?"

"... Jii-chan?" His voice was cracked, he hadn't used it since he was in the shower. "Where...?"

"You're in the hospital." Sugoruko replied softly.

"The... hospital?"

"Yes. You've been asleep for two days." The old man sat on the edge of Yugi's bed and stroked the blonde bangs from his grandson's eyes. "Yugi... you scared me. Please... don't ever do anything like that again." Sugoruko whispered, bending down and hugging his grandson.

Yugi blinked. He tried lifting his hands to hug his grandfather back, but he realized one arm had an IV in it and the other was numb. "Jii-chan... why is my... arm numb?" The boy asked, fearing the answer his grandfather would give him.

"The... doctor says that... because of how you cut your... wrist... your nerves are permanently damaged. You'll have problems with the nerves in your wrist for the rest of your life." Sugoruko replied.

Yugi swallowed thickly, wincing as his throat constricted painfully again. "What... kind of problems?"

"Well... sometimes your hand will go numb, maybe your arm... you could... have problems moving your fingers sometimes. It can give you pain and can be made worse by activities such as-"

"Alright alright!" Yugi snapped, looking away. "I get it." He added in a saddened whisper.

Sugoruko sighed. "Yugi-"

"Just leave me alone." The student whispered even softer.

His grandfather frowned sadly and stood up off of the bed, and then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'I wish he'd of just let me die!' Yugi cried in his head. 'Then I wouldn't be going through this!' Hot tears of pain and depression slid down his cheeks and onto the pillow under his head. "Mother... why didn't you take me with you when you died? I don't want to be alive! I have no reason for living, besides Jii-chan! I have no friends, no true friends at least! Please... take me away!"

Atem Aknunkadin stood infront of his history class taking roll. "Yugi Motou?" When silence was his answer, he looked up from his paper, taking his glasses off as he looked toward said student's seat only to find it empty. "He's absent again?" He looked at the rest of his class. "Has anyone seen Mr. Motou lately?"

"No. No one likes him. He's just some emo kid with no mother."

"Muraki, I will not have that kind of talk in this classroom." Atem said, his crimson eyes staring dully at the student. He sighed. "Its been four days and not even the office has got a call from his father. Does any one know where he lives?"

"His grandfather owns a shop called Kame Shop."

"Thank you Ms. Mazaki." He looked back down at the paper and finished calling roll. 'I'll pay a visit to him tomorrow.' He thought as he put the roll sheet down and picked up his history book.

'You little piece of shit! I haven't eaten anything since you never came home!'

'I left a plate for you in the microwave! All you had to do was heat it up!'

'You didn't leave a note telling me that!'

'Are you too lazy to just look around?!'

'How dare you talk back to me!'

'You're... geh... drunk! Stop! You're... choking me!'

'Maybe this'll teach you to be a good little boy!'

Yugi winced, the burning pain in his side where one of his ribs were broken. He shifted, pushing himself deeper into the matress. He'd been in the hospital for five days. Days full off horrible food, little sleep and painful times of being awake. The doctor wouldn't give him sleeping pills because that would worsen his state... or something like that. He hadn't been paying attention. Instead, he was given morphin to lessen the pain and some kind of vitamin pills. His grandfather visited him as often as he could. Usually in the morning and then just before visiting hours ended.

'Damn... why have a dream about that now?' He thought bitterly, closing his eyes and letting his head relax against the fluffy pillow his grandfather had brought him.

Sugoruko had told him that his father was sorry and hadn't drank a single drop of liqour since he heard Yugi had tried killing himself. 'That doesn't mean I'm willing to forgive him for trying to kill me!' Yugi had told his grandfather. And he meant every word of it. He would never forgive his father for trying to kill him. He still had trouble swallowing liquid, food especially. Not that he ate much. The hospital's food tasted stale and cold when it was supposed to be hot. His grandfather sometime's snuck home-made food in to him.

The young boy shivered. His day nurse had opened a window to let in the nice breeze for him, but it only made him cold. Another sigh escaped him. 'Well... I don't suppose it can get any worse than this.' He thought sarcastically.

Atem walked up the sidewalk toward Kame Shop. He saw a short, old man sweeping infront of the door and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, are you Sugoruko Motou?" He asked.

Sugoruko looked up. "Thats me. And you are?"  
"My name is Atem Aknunkadin. I'm Yugi's history teacher."

"Ah yes. Yugi speaks a lot about you. Well... when he talks." The old man sighed.

The teacher blinked. "He doesn't talk at home?"

"Well... no. He comes home after school, makes dinner, and then leaves with his gothy... punky friends."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "He talks to me a lot at school."

"Oh really? Thats good."

"We usually talk about Egypt and other ancient civilizations. He has what it takes to be a historian or archeologist." Atem smiled, but then frowned. "If only he would change the people he hangs around with and gain more self-esteem."

Sugoruko sighed."He has his reasons. Before his mother died, he was a sweet, caring, fun youngling."

"At any rate... is he home?"

"No. He's in the hospital." Yugi's grandfather replied.

"The hospital?! What happened?!" Atem asked, a little too frantically.

"He and his father got into a fight and... well... his father took it a little too far and Yugi tried to kill himself."

Atem remained silent.

"Atem-sensei... would you help me?"

He blinked. "Sure."

"Yugi... has never really had any true friends. Those... punks he calls friends... are a bad influence on him. Would you... help me with trying to bring the old Yugi back?" Sugoruko's shoulders slumped. "I miss my sweet, innocent and loving grandson."

Atem put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "I'll do all I can." He turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back to the grandfather. "Mr. Motou... has Yugi always been abused?"

"Only after his mother died and his father started drinking a few years ago."

"How come you never called CPS?"

"Yugi wouldn't let me. As much as he and his father don't get along anymore, he still loves him and doesn't want to lose another parent. I protect him as much as I can, but an old man can only do so much."

Atem nodded. "Give me his room number and I'll go visit him."

Sugoruko smiled and led Atem into his store, then wrote down the hospital and Yugi's room number. "Just tell the nurse Sugoruko Motou sent you and she'll let you in." He winked.

The teacher rose an eyebrow, folding the paper and slipping it into his shirt pocket. "Right." He muttered, then bowed and left. As he approached the door, a picture of Yugi caught his eye. "Is this..?"

"Yes. That is Yugi when he was fourteen, before his mother died."

"His... eyes are so bright."

The surprise in Atem's voice made Yugi's grandfather chuckle. "They are... were I mean. They used to hold such love and happiness. Now... they hold nothing but-"

"Sorrow and pain." Atem whispered.

Yugi lay in the bed, ear plugs in his ears and eyes closed. Kelly Clarkson's voice singing 'Hear Me' could be heard if you listened hard enough.

"Thank you." Atem smiled at the cute, blonde hair blue eyed nurse as she opened the door for him. The teacher walked up to the bedside and frowned down at his star pupil. He could almost see bruising on one pale cheek. 'If that's what the bruising on his face looks like, I can only imagine what the rest of his body must look like.' He thought, raising a hand and gently brushing the tips of his fingers over the brown blotch.

"Mm?"

The soft moan made Atem draw back and watch as dull purple eyes and look up at him.

"... Sensei?"

Atem smiled. "Hello Motou-san."

The student blinked tiredly. He reached up and pulled the ear plugs out of his ears and turned the MP3 player off. "What're you doing here?"

"I was worried about you when you didn't show up for a whole week." Atem replied, removing his jacket and sitting in the chair next to Yugi's bed. "So, how're you feeling?"

"Like shit." The boy replied, closing his eyes.

Atem stared at him in silence. His student looked at him when he didn't reply.

"Oh... sorry, Sensei."

The teacher sighed. "Its alright. Just... don't let it happen again." He looked around the room. "You must be bored here."

"You have no idea. They don't do anything for entertainment here."

Atem chuckled. "Well... this is a hospital."

"And I decide that hospitals stink and are boring. I'm surprised I was born in a place like this. I don't see how old people can stand being in places like this."

"Some 'old' people can't."

"Yeah. Like grumpy old men." Yugi grinned.

Atem laughed. "Exactly, Yugi."

Yugi blinked, the smile fading. "You... called me by my first name?"

"You don't mind do you?" Atem smiled kindly.

"N-no. Not really."

"Then, when we're alone like this, why don't you call me by my first name?"

Yugi blushed. "Really?"

"Why not?"

They smiled at each other.

"Okay... Atem-chan."

"Yugi-kun."

Through the next few days, Atem continued visiting Yugi when his grandfather couldn't. He would grade papers and help Yugi with any homework he had from other classes. They talked amiably as if they had been friends for a long time. Atem learned more and more about Yugi. Things he thought Yugi wouldn't be like when he really was. Yugi learned about Atem, though most things he wasn't that surprised about. Yugi learned how to play chess and checkers from Atem and Atem learned how to play BS from Yugi. They became fast friends.

"What was your mother like Yugi?" Atem asked, watching as Yugi tried to decide where to move his pawn.

"She was strong. Physically and mentally strong." The student smiled fondly as he moved his pawn.

Atem was sitting on the side of the bed, the board on Yugi's lap.

"She was beautiful. Her hair was like mine, only long and down her back. She had a pale complexion, but beautiful, like Snow White."

Atem chuckled.

"In fact that was her friends' nick name for her in high school." Yugi smiled. "We were happy together. Going out on the weekends when Dad was home. Mom always made my favorite cookies... every Friday for when I bring my friends home with me from school. She was friendly."

"What was her name?"

"Yumi Motou."

"Yumi... beautiful name."

"For a beautiful woman. Inside and out." Yugi said, closing his eyes.

Atem looked up from the board at Yugi. His eyes widened when he saw tears sliding down the pale, fragile cheeks. "Yugi-kun!" He thrusted the board aside and embraced his student tightly. "Shh. Its alright. Cry, Yugi. Let it all out."

The sobs racked Yugi's body as he gripped his teacher's shirt and cried into his shoulder. "I miss her. I miss her... so much." He sobbed.

"I know. Shhh." Atem rocked Yugi to and fro, stroking his hair and cooing soft words into his ear.

When Yugi continued crying after ten minutes, Atem laid down on the bed, holding his student close. He soon began to calm down, hiccuping cutely and clinging to Atem. The teacher sighed softly, his arms tightening around Yugi as he began to think about his own past. He looked down at Yugi's wrists and saw the scars. They had stopped bleeding and now just stood out like a sore thumb against Yugi's skin. He sighed, lifting a hand to take Yugi's into it. He held the small, weak wrist, gently rubbing the end of the long scar and felt his student shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" Atem whispered. He felt a nod against his chest and he reached behind him for his jacket on the back of the chair he had been sitting in. He draped it over Yugi's shoulders and pulled him closer, feeling himself get tired. "I suppose we could both use a nap." He smiled.

Yugi smiled back and buried himself under the jacket and sheets against Atem's body, stealing his teacher's body heat. He nuzzled his face into Atem's neck, feeling himself start to fall asleep.

'It'll be alright Yugi-kun. I promise.' Atem thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Atem was woken up a couple hours later by someone gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked and looked up blearily and saw Yugi's night nurse.

"Sir, its past visiting hours." She whispered, noticing the patient sleeping.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Atem whispered back and tried to carefully pry himself from Yugi's hold. When Yugi whimpered, he stopped.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" The nurse asked.

"I-I suppose I could. It is Friday." Atem said and relaxed back down on the bed and got comfortable again. He smiled up at the nurse, who smiled back and began to check the equipment and Yugi's heart rate.

"He's sleeping peacefully for once." The nurse whispered, looking at the two on the bed.

The teacher blinked, "'For once'?" He asked.

"Ever since he was brought here, the doctor has had to give him sleeping pills in order for him to sleep." The blonde nurse replied. "He's such a young boy... to go through so much pain must make him so..."

"Small and insignificant." Atem whispered, looking down at the fallen angelic face of his student.

The nurse paused in her movements, looking at Atem wide-eyed. "Well..." She cleared her throat. "Not exactly what I was thinking, but... I suppose."

"I know exactly how he feels... losing someone special and important to him." He sighed, putting his student's hand to his cheek and closing his eyes, leaning into the smooth, child-like hand. His heart, broken and giving itself out to Yugi, thumped hard and loud against his chest as a familiar feeling of pain struck his emotions. He felt a knot grow in his stomach, suddenly it was hard to breathe and his throat closed up. He heard the door close and he knew the nurse had left. So he let the tears slide down his cheeks and he instinctively held his small student closer as he buried his face in the soft hair that was so much like his own as he let out a small, broken sob. He carefully held in his sobs and controlled his shakes so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping student. He was glade it was the weekend, for he knew tomorrow he would probably not be in a very good mental state to teach all those students.

Yugi woke up around nine, still curled up against his teacher. He yawned and looked up into crimson red eyes. He smiled tiredly and got a similar smile from Atem. He blinked.

"Whats wrong, Atem-chan?"

"Nothing, Yugi-kun." The teacher replied, cuddling his student closer, the fingers of one of his hands sliding through Yugi's hair. He could feel his student's dull violet eyes that he knew used to be beautiful when Yugi was happy. "Nothing at all." He frowned at the dark clouds he could see in the sky through the open curtains of the window.

Yugi relaxed in Atem's hold. His teacher was probably the only person he would let hold him so close to their body. He didn't even let his own "boyfriend", Sam, hold him this close. The student sighed. Sam hadn't come to visit him at all ever since he was put in the hospital. Then again, he probably didn't know Yugi was in the hospital.

'I don't care if he does know.' Yugi thought bitterly. 'He never once cared about me. He only wants me for sex. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. I love Jii-chan and Jou-ku...' He paused at that thought. 'Jou-kun. I miss you.'


	2. Chapter 2

E.M.O.

( emotionally mutilated outsider )

Because of You

"Get out of here! I hate you!"

CRASH!

"Mother! Stop!"

"Leave this place! Never come back here!"

BANG!

"Mother!"

"Its your fault! Its all your fault!"

SHATTER!

"You're not my son! You never were my son! You're the bitch's son!"

"No, I'm not!"  
SLAM!

"I HATE YOU!"

A sigh. Slience. He hated silence. It reminded him of all the yelling and screaming ringing in his ears. His father had left him with a psychotic woman who called herself his 'not mother'. Why she hated him, he had no idea. Supposedly his father had an affair with a woman during his relationship with Atem's mother and the woman gave him the baby.

He'd left the hospital about noon yesterday and he hadn't gone back that day. Instead, he went home and took a long, hot, bubble bath. When he grabbed a razor to shave the stubble from his cheeks and chin he was reminded of when he himself tried to kill himself when he was twenty. Luckily his friend, Mahaad, found him and took him to the hospital.

'If Mahaad hadn't saved me... who would be with Yugi-kun right now?' Atem thought, staring at the razor after shaving his chin and cheeks. He sighed again, rinsing the razor and putting it in a cup on the sink, then grabbing a rag and wiping his face off all the excess hairs and cream.

The door bell rang and Atem grabbed his dress shirt from the hanger on the door of his bathroom and walked out. He went to the door and opened it. A man with short brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes smiled at him.

"Hey Mahaad. Come on in." Atem said and turned away while putting his shirt on.

"How are you, Atem?" Mahaad asked.

"Hn."

Mahaad raised an eyebrow at the response... well... non-response. "I'll take that as a not-so-good. What's wrong, buddy?"

Atem sat down, not bothering to button up his shirt. He sighed and covered his face with both hands and groaned. He felt the couch dip next to him.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. My best student tried killing himself last week and now he's in the hospital."

"... Ah." Mahaad said and put a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"He's... doing better... but... he's still not stable."

"And... he makes you think of yourself from when you were a teenager?"

"Exactly. He's bringing back memories that I had buried long ago. He's going through the exact same torture I went through."

"You mean... his mother is abusing him?"

"No. His father is."

"Ooh. Thats even worse."

"I know. You should see the bruises on his neck and chest. He has a broken rib and the nerves in his right wrist are permanently damaged from him trying to kill himself." Atem explained.

Mahaad sighed. He wrapped an arm around Atem's shoulders when they began to shake. He pulled his friend close and let him cry. They had done this many times. At one point, Atem had kissed Mahaad, even though he knows Mahaad doesn't swing that way. Mahaad, of course, let him kiss him, thinking that maybe this would make his friend feel better. He hadn't expected Atem to want sex. Even though he didn't want to, he went ahead and had sex with his friend.

Atem had felt guilty when he woke up the next morning feeling like he'd betrayed his friend. Mahaad had assured him that it was alright and that he didn't mind. Some friends do these kinds of things: Mahaad had said. He hadn't expected that night to bring them closer than they had been before. He was surprised, but not disappointed. They went to college together and became teachers at the same high school.

"So... do I get to meet this student of your's?" Mahaad asked, smiling.

Atem looked up at him. He smiled. "Sure. I was going to visit him after our meeting at the school."

"Cool."

"Yugi-kun?" Atem peeked his head into the room, ignoring Mahaad's surprised gaze.

"Atem-chan!"

"Ouff!" Atem smiled down at the student hugging him around the waist. "Well... I see someone missed me." He wrapped his arms around the small shoulders.

Yugi looked up, smiling happily. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming today."

"Of course. I'm here now aren't I?" Atem smiled.

Yugi nodded.

"Now... why are you out of bed, little mister?"

"The doctor says I should try to walk a little. Besides... I just had a bath." Yugi smiled. He blinked when he saw Mahaad. "Who's this?"

"Oh. This is my friend Mahaad. Mahaad... my star pupil Yugi-kun."

Mahaad smiled. "Hello, Yugi-kun."

Shyly, Yugi turned his head into Atem's chest. "Hello, Mahaad-chan."

Atem blinked at this odd reaction. "You're... strangely shy today Yugi-kun."

Yugi looked up at Atem, a slight shine in his eyes, making Atem's heart skip a beat. But when he saw bruises on Yugi's neck, he felt as if his heart was tore out of his chest. He tightened his arms around Yugi and held him closer. Mahaad blinked at this action. He didn't think Atem was this close to his student. He saw Yugi blink in surprise as well, but still smile and nuzzle Atem's chest. Mahaad had to smile himself.

'Its almost like a baby with it's father.' He thought, watching as the teacher and student held each other. 'Its... almost fate... for them to be clinging to each other like this. Yugi has no idea that Atem went through the same thing he is currently going through though. I wonder if Atem will tell him some day.'

Soon the three were playing a card game, Atem sitting on the edge of the bed and Mahaad sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"You know Yugi... you're not alone." Mahaad said while trying to choose a card to lay on the table... well... Yugi's lap.

"Hmm?" Yugi looked up from his hand and tilted his head at Mahaad. "What do you mean?"

Atem looked at Mahaad confused as well.

"I'm sure a lot of kids have gone through the same thing you are going through."

"I know a lot of kids go through bad things... but... I just... I feel like no one can compare to what I went through. My own father tried to kill me witt his bare hands."

"At least he was around though."

"Mahaad-"

"What do you mean?"

"Atem's father left him and his mother."

"Mahaad!"

"He did?" Yugi looked at Atem.

The teacher sighed. "Yeah. After he left, my mom slowly lost her mind and began blaming me for everything."

Yugi frowned.

"But... that was long ago and it doesn't bother me anymore." He smiled at Yugi. "So don't worry about it, Yugi-kun."

The student smiled sadly and looked back down at his hand. Atem sighed. Now that Yugi knew part of his secret, will their new relationship change? For the past fifteen years the teacher has been hiding his emotions and keeping his heart closed to outsiders. And here is one of his student's trying to do the same thing. He couldn't let that happen to someone who used to be kind hearted and loving. He had to do something to help Yugi. Even if it cost him the rest of his sanity.

After dropping Mahaad off at his house, Atem returned to the hospital and to Yugi's hospital room. While standing in the elevator, he began to think back to when Yugi first came into his class. He was so small and pale. Then again... he's still small and pale. Just... not as bad now that he's in the hospital. Irony... Atem hated it. It could cause so many bad things to happen and hurt so many people. A sigh escaped pass his lips and he laid his head back against the cold, metal wall of the elevator. He was beginning to get a headache. One of those painful migrains he got when he thought hard about the past. He wondered if maybe Yugi's nurse would give him some Tylonal or Excedrin. The ding of the elevator made a bolt of pain strike his temple and he winced painfully.

"Damn... shoulda brought my own pain relievers." The teacher muttered as he stepped into the hallway past a little blonde girl and her blonde mother. He passed a long set of windows and stopped to stare at the sunset. 'So beautiful.' He thought. 'I haven't seen this beautiful of a sunset since...' He thought for a moment longer. 'Since that night I ran into that boy in the park three years ago.' His migraine suddenly got worse. Turning quickly away from the window, he walked up to the Nurses' desk. "Excuse me... I have a really bad migraine, I was wondering if you might give me some pain killers."

"Um... sure." The nurse stood up from her desk and walked up to a cabinet behind the desk and pulled out a bottle of excedrin. She pulled out two pills and then put the bottle back up.

"Thank you very much." Atem said as he took the pills from her. He went up to a vending machine and bought himself some water and took the pills. After swallowing, he continued on his way to Yugi's hospital room.

"Atem-chan... I was wondering if you were going to come back." Yugi smiled slightly.

Atem smiled back, just as fake.

After visiting hours, Atem went back to Yugi's house to visit his grandfather.

"How is he doing today Atem-sensei?" Sugoruko asked, inviting the teacher into the house.

"He's actually doing a lot better. He was tired today, but I suppose thats from having to stay up until almost two in the morning for his damn doctor to get to the hospital." Atem replied, sighing tiredly. He sunk down into the chair at the table. "Thank you." He said when the old man poured him some green tea.

Yugi's grandfather sat down across from Atem after pouring himself some tea. They drank together in silence for a few minutes, listening to the violent wind blow outside.

"Sounds like a thunder storm will be hitting tonight." Atem whispered softly.

"Thats not good."

"Hm?"

"Yugi is terrified of thunder storms. He almost got killed in a thunderstorm three years ago." Sugoruko said.

"... I see." Atem thought for a moment, which was a bad idea. "Mr. Motou... did Yugi have any friends before his mother died?"

"Of course. He had three special friends."

"May I know who they are? If I can get them to talk to Yugi, maybe he'll stop hanging around those punks." Atem said.

"I can write you their names and give you a picture of them." The old man stood up and went into the living room.

Atem waited for him, staring down into his small cup of tea. He sighed. Strangely, the tea reminded him of alcohol. He'd got drunk only once in his life, and he regretted that night to this day. The next morning when he woke up with some kid in his bed in a hotel room, he felt so... disgusted at himself. He had left the kid money to pay for a breakfast and a way to get home and then he left. He was sure the kid had told him his name, but he couldn't remember it. He doesn't even remember what the kid looked like.

"Here's a picture of them."

The sound of the old man's voice made Atem jump. He looked at Yugi's grandfather and then down at the picture on the table. His eyes widened slightly.

"Thats Yugi?" He asked.

"Yes. Just a day before his mother died." Sugoruko replied.

"I have all three of these kids in my class." Atem said.

"Maybe you can get them to talk to him and become friends with him again." Sugoruko said.

"If they forgive him."

"So Alexander the Great was from which country? Lets see... Jouinchi?"

"Er... wadn't he from... Macedonia?"

Atem smiled. "Correct."

The bell rang and the teacher gave his students homework and dismissed them.

"Ah... Jouinchi, Mazaki and Honda, please stay here with me." Atem said.

The three said students blinked and looked at each other and walked up to his desk.

"What's up, teach?"

"I have a favor to ask of you three."

"A favor?" Anzu asked, tilting her head to the side.

Atem nodded and stood up, he turned away from them and began to wipe the chalk off the chalk board. "Do you remember Yugi Motou?"

"Of course we do. How could we forget him? He's our best friend." Honda said. Jou nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Yugi... where has he been the past few days? I haven't seen him around at all." Anzu asked.

"He's in the hospital." Atem replied, turning to look at them and placing the black chalk-board eraser in his desk.

"What?! What happened?!" Jou yelled.

"He... well... you should probably ask him yourself. I'm going to see him again today around four if you kids want to come with me." Atem replied.

"Of course we'll go!" Honda exclaimed.

"Then meet me at the Motou Game Shop later after school." The teacher said.

"Will do." Jou said and the three left the classroom.

"Man... Yug's in the hospital?" Jou whispered once he shut the door to Atem's classroom.

Anzu peeked into the classroom. "Looks like Aknunkadin-sensei is just as worried as we are." She whispered.

The two boys peeked in with her and saw Atem sitting in his desk, hands folded infront of his lips with a weary and sad expression on his face.

"Yugi is his prize student when it comes to history." Honda said. He sighed. "We should get to lunch guys."

The other two nodded and the three friends walked away from the classroom.

'I hope this works.' Atem thought.

Atem was talking quietly with Yugi's grandfather when the three students walked up.

"We're ready, teach." Jou said softly.

"I hope Yugi is alright." Anzu whispered.

"The doctor called a few moments ago saying Yugi will be fine physically except for his right wrist." Sugoruko said.

"Whats wrong wid it?" Jou asked curiously.

"That is something Yugi will have to tell you." Atem said with his eyes closed. The tie to his suit was loose and his hair was ruffled from the long, tiring day of teaching high school students. "Shall we go?"

The three students nodded and followed their teacher into a cab.

"Domino Hospital please."

Yugi was reading when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up with a hopeful expression on his face that it was Atem-sensei.

"Atem-chan?!"

Atem smiled. "Hello Yugi-kun."

The violet orbs that were slowly gaining their shine widened when he saw the three students behind his favorite teacher.

"Hey Yug." Honda smiled.

"Its been a while... Yugi." Anzu said softly.

But Yugi didn't hear their words. He was staring at his most valuable friend behind the two. "Jouinchi... kun?" He whispered, barely adubile.

Said boy grinned. "Yug... how're ya?"

Tears filled Yugi's eyes as the three people he'd left smiled at him as if he'd never left them at all. He looked away, ashamed at the way he had acted toward them. The bed dipped beside him.

"Yugi... they're all very worried about you." Atem whispered, putting a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Atem-kun... did you..."

"Your grandfather and I want you to be happy. Mr. Motou says you were happiest when you were with these three." The teacher whispered.

"Then... they..."

"We forgive you Yugi. We went you to be happy as well." Anzu said.

"Yeah man. You're still our friend no matter who you are and what you are like." Honda said.

Yugi looked to Jou.

"Friends til' the end Yug." Jou whispered.

Yugi felt his heart beat faster. "Jouinchi-kun!" He cried, climbing out of the bed and running into his friend's arms.

Jou stumbled slightly, but held his ground as he gripped Yugi tightly to his chest. Anzu and Honda smiled at each other, then smiled at their teacher, who smiled back. He had done a very good thing today. He had helped someone he was beginning to love get his friends back. He and this boy were more alike then he'd thought at first.

Atem frowned and looked away. That was something he feared.


	3. Chapter 3

E.M.O.

You Found Me

While Yugi was surrounded by his friends, Atem sighed and turned toward the door. He didn't belong here. He'd helped Yugi get his friends back and now he was done. He didn't realize Yugi still wanted him around and was surprised when he felt two fragile arms wrap around one of his muscular arms. Looking over his shoulder, his red eyes met with Yugi's violet orbs.

"Yugi-kun?" Atem turned around.

"Please don't leave Atem-chan." Yugi whispered, holding Atem's arm with both his, ignoring the pain in his right wrist.

"You have your friends with you, Yugi-kun. This is not my place." Atem whispered.

"You promised me you'd help me return to my old self!" Yugi cried, wrapping his arms around Atem's waist and burying his face in the nicely built chest.

Atem blushed lightly, placing his hands on the student's shoulder.

"Seems he's attatched to ya, teach." Jou grinned.

The teacher smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

Yugi nodded against his chest, whispering 'yes, you did'. Atem wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's shoulders and nuzzled his head.

"Alright then... I'll stay with you." Atem whispered. He picked Yugi up in his arms and laid him back down on the bed. "But you have to promise me not to get out of this bed until tomorrow."

"What's happenin' tomorra?" Jou asked.

"He gets to go home tomorrow." Atem replied, emphasizing on 'tomorrow' to correct Jou's grammer.

Yugi smiled and giggled. Hearing this, Atem looked at him slightly surprised. He smiled and stroked Yugi's wet, tear-streaked cheeks.

"You should laugh and smile more often, Yugi-kun." The teacher whispered softly.

Yugi smiled a little more and looked away. "Its thanks to you I am able to smile again. If you hadn't of brought my friends here, I never would've had the guts to talk to them."

"Its the least I could do for my favorite student." Atem smiled.

Yugi blushed and looked down.

"When do ya think you'll be back in school, Yug?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. Its been really boring without you there." Honda said.

"I'm hoping next week." Yugi replied. He yawned slightly, nuzzling his face into Atem's neck.

Anzu felt her heart break slightly at the sight.

"Well... you seem tired, so we'll come back tomorra." Jou said.

"Why don't I take you kids to the park tomorrow?" Atem suggested, emphasizing on 'tomorrow' again.

Yugi smiled. "I'd like that."

"I'll make us a nice picnic!" Anzu exclaimed.

"We'll have fun like we used ta have!" Jou exclaimed.

"It'll be great!" Honda agreed. "Well... now that that's settled... we better go." He turned for the door and walked up to it.

"Bye Yugi. Get some rest." Anzu followed Honda.

"Jou-kun... could you stay with me a little longer?" Yugi asked softly.

Jou smiled. "Course Yug!"

Atem smiled. "I'll take a walk and come back later." He said and kissed Yugi's forehead and left the room.

Once Atem was gone, Jou sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, frowning. He knew something was wrong. "What'sa matter, Yugi?"

Yugi sighed and held Jou's hand. "Jou-kun... I-I... I need your help with something."

"I'm listenin'."

The next day, Atem was waiting outside Yugi's hospital room with Anzu and Honda. Anzu was holding a big basket.

Inside the room, Jou was helping Yugi get dressed, the boy's wrist hurting like a thousand needles had stabbed it.

"Sorry you have to help me with this, Jou-kun." Yugi whispered, blushing softly.

Jou just grinned. "Its no problem, Yug. Yer docta explained the problem wit yer wrist ta me." He soon finished buttoning Yugi's shirt up and stood up. "There ya go, little pal!" He grinned.

"Thanks, Jou." Yugi smiled warmly. There was only one person, so far, that he smiled like this to; and that was his best friend Jou. "We should get going, now."

"Right. I'll carry yer bag fer ya."

Yugi nodded his thanks and walked out of the room. Atem blinked when he saw the bandage on Yugi's wrist.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Yug' wrist is just givin him trouble. Nothin ta worry 'bout." Jou smiled.

"Good. Lets get going before the park gets too crowded. Its a nice day out, so I suspect there'll be a lot of people there." Atem said, standing off the wall.

Yugi smiled and hugged him. Atem blushed lightly and stroked his hair.

"Thank you, Atem-kun." The student whispered.

"For what?" The teacher whispered back.

"For being here."

The three friends blinked at each other before shrugging and walking toward the elevators. Yugi and Atem soon joined them.

"Hahahahaha!" Yugi laughed as he watched Jou wriggle his butt at Honda, who was on the ground after falling.

The two friends who used to bully Yugi were chasing each other. Anzu sat next to Yugi on the blanket, cutting the cake. Atem was chuckling. It'd been a long time since he hung out with teenagers, he almost felt like one himself.

"Are you having fun, Yugi-kun?" Atem asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled. "I haven't had fun like this in-"

SPLASH! "Ahh!"

The three on the blanket looked to the lake. Honda was soaking wet and Jou was laughing at him, that is until Honda pulled him into the lake.

"Idiots." Anzu muttered, but was giggling.

The two friends laughed. "Come on guys! Join us!"

Anzu stood up and grabbed Yugi's hand. "Come on Yugi! Lets play in the water!"

Yugi let himself be dragged over to the lake. He pounced on Jou's back, laughing and smiling.

Atem smiled and leaned back against the tree watching them. Mahaad had been the only friend that had stayed with him after he tried killing himself. Yugi was truly a lucky boy to have friends like them.

"Sensei!" At the sound of Anzu's voice, Atem opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Come on Atem-kun! Play with us!" Yugi yelled.

'Well... might as well enjoy myself.' Atem thought and stood up. He ran over to them and fell in the water when Yugi glomped him.

He laughed with his student as they both fell into the water.

Later, the five were laying on the grass, drying in the afternoon sun. They all talked softly, pointing out figures in the clouds and making fun of each other on Jou and Honda's part.

Honda and Anzu left while Yugi was napping on the grass, his head on Atem's chest. Atem was running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"He looks so peaceful." Jou whispered.

"I know. I'm getting tired just watching him." Atem whispered back.

Jou grinned. "Yeah. He does that to people."

"He seemed to be feeling better today."

"Yeah. We need to watch over him though."

Atem blinked at the 'we' part.

"I don't want anything to happen to him again." Jou added.

"Yeah." Atem frowned.

"We need to get him away from Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yugi's so called 'boyfriend'." Jou replied. "I would've thought he'd told you about him."

"... No. He hasn't."

"Well... he deserves better than that jerk."

'He deserves everything in the world.' Atem thought, looking up at the evening sky.

"I don't even think he should go back home, Sensei."

Atem looked at his student. He only called him sensei when he was serious. "He probably shouldn't. But where could he stay?"

"Not my place. My dad would kill him."

"Your father hates Yugi?"

"He hates everyone. Even me."

"I see."

They went silent for a moment, each one trying to think of a place for Yugi to stay.

"Why not your place, teach?"

"My place?"

"Yeah. He seems to feel comfortable and safe when he's with you."

"Hmm. I don't know. I could get in trouble for having a student and a minor staying with me." Atem said.

"But if you get Gramps to tell the principle why he's staying with you, everything should be fine." Jou explained.

"Hmm... it might work." Atem whispered.

Jou suddenly sat up, frowning.

"Whats wrong?"

"Someone's watching us."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No." Jou replied.

"Well... I guess I better take Yugi home then. Why don't you stay with him and protect him from his father... and his self?"

"Will do." Jou nodded and stood up.

Together, the two walked to Yugi's house.

Sugoruko opened the door to Yugi's room.

"Wow... after all dis time and after how much he's changed, his room is the same. He still has Duel Monster posters up and everything." Jou said, grinning.

Atem smiled. He walked over and laid Yugi down on his bed. "I'll let you change him, Jouinchi-san." With that, the teacher left.

Jou sighed and took off his jacket, shoes, socks and pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove Yugi's clothes down to his boxers. Afterward, he pulled Yugi under the covers with him. Stroking the bangs from Yugi's sleeping face, he smiled.

"Its good to be back wit ya, Yug." He whispered and held his dear friend close.

"Thank you for you help, Atem-sensei. I really apprectiate it." Sugoruko said as he walked with Atem to the door.

"Its the least I could do after I..." The teacher paused there.

"After you...?"

Atem shook his head. "Nothing. Good night Mouto-san." The teacher bowed and left.

Yugi's grandfather watched the teacher walk down the sidewalk. He smiled slightly and walked back into the shop. He closed the shop and went upstairs into the house.

'I'll protect you.'

'I don't need your protection!'

'Yes you do. You're too young to watch over yourself.'

'I'm thirteen!'

'And a minor.'

'Fine. Show me what adults do, then.'

'What do you mean?'

'Fuck me.'

"Mmm." Yugi whimpered softly and cuddled closer to Jou. "Sensei..."

Atem lay in bed, a beer in one hand and a picture in the other. 'I'm getting too attatched.' He thought. 'Ra help me, I may be falling in love.'

The picture in his hand was of Yugi and his mother from five years ago.

'Why does he look so familiar?' The teacher thought as he sipped from the glass bottle. 'As if... I've seen him before... before he came to my class this year. His voice... is so... addicting.' The teacher shook the thoughts out of his head. 'I'm losing my mind.' He scoffed. 'As if I had a mind before?'

He put the now empty bottle of beer in the wastebasket next to his bed and stood up. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. No school tomorrow, so he decided to take a long bath. Just as he leaned over, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell?" Atem growled and walked to the front room. He opened the door. "What?"

"Nice to see you too, Atem." Mahaad said, raising an eyebrow.

Atem sighed and beckoned his friend in. "Why're you here so late?"

"I felt something in my gut and decided to check on you." Mahaad replied.

"Well... I was just about to take a bath. Help yourself to some beer if you don't mind waiting."

"Nah... go ahead. I'll just watch some TV. I hear there's a new episode of Ghost Hunters on."

"Ghost Hunters only comes on on Wendsdays."

Mahaad shrugged. "Just go take your bath."

An hour later, Atem came out of the bathroom in thin night pants. He yawned. Mahaad smirked and tilted his head.

"Hey sexy."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Drunk?"

"No. I'm just complementing you." Mahaad smiled.

Atem plopped down on the couch next to him with a deep sigh.

"So... how'd the day go with Yugi and his friends?"

"Hn... fun. I felt like a teenager all over again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We even played in the lake." Atem smiled fondly at the memory.

Mahaad chuckled.

"Infact... I still feel like a teenager." Atem whispered seductivly, leaning into Mahaad and nipping his ear.

"Atem.. wait-"

"Shh... You'll ruin the moment." The teacher whispered again, a hand going between Mahaad's legs and rubbing gently.

Mahaad blushed and gripped the neck of his beer bottle tighter. The teasing hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and he looked at his friend. Lips met his and he could do nothing but drop the bottle and kiss back. He slowly laid Atem down on the couch, kissing him passionately. He knew what Atem needed. He needed to be comforted. And being Atem's only friend... it was his job to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 5

The sunlight filtered through the white curtains of Yugi's new bedroom. With a soft groan, he rolled over in the fluffy bed and hid his head under the pillow, letting out a sigh at the warmth of the morning sun beaming down on him. It'd been a long time since he could feel the warmth of the bright sun. He could remember a time when he loved the sun. A time when he and his friends would be out all day from eight o'clock in the morning til' the sun went down.

Atem peeked into the room and smiled before walking in and creeping up to his student's bed. He sat down on the edge and leaned over the sleeping form. "Yugi…"

"Ng…"

The teacher chuckled. "Yugi… it's nearly time to get up."  
"No…" Was the softly whispered protest.

"Alright then…" Atem grabbed the pillow and gently began trying to pry it from his student's hands. When that didn't work, he got up and pulled the blankets off of Yugi, causing the student to jump up and glare at his teacher. Atem chuckled. "I warned you."

Yugi smiled some and threw his pillow, getting Atem square in the face. Atem's eyes were wide with surprise, before he grinned back.

"Oh! It's on now!" He yelled, picking up the thrown pillow and pouncing Yugi.

"Meep!" Yugi squealed out in surprise. He laughed out, grabbing his other pillow and hitting back at his teacher. He couldn't remember when he was last happy when the person he was with wasn't one of his best friends. Yugi lost his balance and Atem grinned triumphantly before pouncing on his student and tickling his sides. The youth laughed out and squirmed. "N-no! Stop!" His laughter was music to Atem's ears.

The teacher stopped, both of them panting slightly from their joyful actions. Smiling, Atem rolled to his side off his student. Yugi looked at him with a happy gaze.

"Alright Yugi…" Atem playfully slapped Yugi's thigh as he sat up. "Time to get up." He stood off the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. "I'll start breakfast." He said and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi smiled happily and grabbed the pillow Atem had used to beat him with and he cuddled it, lying in his bed for a moment longer. He let out a contented sigh and decided that he would very much like living with his teacher.

Atem walked into his kitchen, his heart fluttering like a butterfly. When was the last time he had a girlish pillow fight? Or when was the last time he felt so happy to be alive? When was the last time he felt needed by another just like him?

'When was the last time I needed someone so badly, besides Mahaad?' Atem thought, and he suddenly felt fearful. 'No… this isn't need. It's want. I don't need Yugi. I want Yugi to need me. I want to need Yugi.' The teacher stopped in his tracks and stared down at the counter. 'I want Yugi to love me… I want to love Yugi…' Atem began to feel hateful. He fisted his hands at his sides. 'What's wrong with me? Using a poor child to my advantage? I'm so horrible.'

"Atem, are you awake?"

The teacher jumped at Mahaad's voice. He turned around and saw his friend in the door way.

"Mahaad… what are you doing here?" Atem asked stupidly.

Mahaad raised an eyebrow. "You… called me a few minutes ago and asked me to join you for breakfast."

Atem blinked dumbly. "I did?"

"… Yes." The taller man gave his friend a worried look. "Are you feeling alright Atem?" He asked.

Atem smiled. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Atem…" Yugi walked into the room from the opposite hallway, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Mahaad with a hand on Atem's cheek. "Oh… hello Mahaad."

Mahaad jerked his hand from Atem's forehead as if he'd been caught with it in the cookie jar. "Yugi? What're you doing here?"

Atem smiled and put a hand on Yugi's back. "He lives with me now."

Mahaad's eyes widened. "What? Atem, is that a very good idea?"

"I talked to his grandfather about it and Mr. Motou agrees with me. He even gave me permission to help Yugi in any way I can." Atem replied.

Yugi nodded. "I'm alright with it."

"Atem… I don't think this is a very good idea." Mahaad whispered.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

Mahaad grabbed Atem's hand and pulled him away from Yugi and into the living room. "Atem, you are in just bad a shape as Yugi is." He whispered.

"I know. This way, we'll be able to help each other, without Yugi knowing." Atem whispered back.

"But Atem, I don't… what if he only makes you worse?"

Atem narrowed his eyes some. "He won't."  
"How do you know that?"

"I just do, alright!"

Mahaad sighed. "You're doing this for yourself, aren't you?"

Atem's eyes widened. "Of course not! I don't want Yugi to end up like me, so I'm going to help him while he still has a chance to be himself again!" The teacher turned to walk back into the kitchen. "You know I'm better than that." He whispered over his shoulder.

Mahaad sighed depressed and walked back into the kitchen. He joined Yugi and Atem at the table and enjoyed a breakfast with them. Afterwards, he left for the school in his own car while Atem drove with Yugi.

"Jou!" The youth yelled as he ran through the crowded courtyard of the school.

Said blonde turned around, only to nearly fall down when his small friend crashed into him happily. He steadied his body on his feet while wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. "Whoa… easy dere buddy!" The blonde grinned.

Honda and Anzu smiled happily at Yugi's glowing amethyst eyes.

"Hey Yugi! You look happy this morning!" Honda said.

Yugi released Jou from his iron grip and smiled at his two friends. "Yeah… Atem… err… Sensei is a great person."

"You mean Aknunkadin-sensei?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa and Sensei decided that I should live with Sensei until I'm able to pay rent for an apartment." Yugi explained as the four friends began to walk into the school building.

Jou smiled and rested an arm around his smaller friend's shoulders in a friendly manner. "Dat's great Yug'."

"Jou… I can't help but feel like you know something about this." Honda eyed his blonde friend knowingly.

Jou blushed. "Er… I dunno what yer talking 'bout dere, Honda, pal!" He yelled before rushing off to class ahead of the others.

Jou's three friends stared after him in confusion. Honda sighed with a smile. "Oh well…"

"He's always hiding something." Anzu giggled.

"At any rate, I'm just happy to be with you guys again." Yugi whispered.

"We're happy to have you back Yugi." Anzu smiled, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"And it's thanks to Jou and Aknunkadin-sensei." Honda grinned. "I think it was Jou that missed you the most Yugi."

Yugi looked down at the ground. "Yeah… I really missed him too."

"Then why didn't you just come back to us?" Anzu asked.

Yugi smiled up at them and ignored the question. "It doesn't matter. I'm back now, and I'm happy to be back." With that, the smallest of the four waved and rushed off to class.

Anzu and Honda looked at each other. "He's hiding something, just like Jou." Anzu whispered.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Honda smiled. "See ya, Anzu." He said and made his way to class.

As Yugi walked to class, he kept his head down, afraid that if he met anyone's eyes, they would know how he truly felt at the moment. He was happy with Atem-sensei, but the person he truly wanted to be with was in love with someone else. He knew this, because he's seen the person he liked looking at someone else in their class. Walking into the bathroom, he stepped into a stall and locked the door before leaning against the wall. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he sat on the lid of the toilet, dropping his school bag.

Jou followed Yugi into the bathroom silent, wondering why his friend was going into the bathroom and not to class. He shut the door quietly and listened to his friend's sobs with a heavy heart. 'Yugi, why are ya cryin bud?' He thought to himself, staring at the closed door of the bathroom stall. Unbeknowst to him, someone had followed Jou into the bathroom. As Jou walked up to the stall, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Jumping, he turned to look into the eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Ka-"

Seto lifted a hand to Jou's mouth to stop him from speaking. Shaking his head, Kaiba pulled Jou out of the bathroom.

"What da hell, Kaiba? Can't I check on my buddy?" Jou glared at his crush.

"Right now I think Yugi should be on his own." Kaiba said seriously.

"If he's alone, he may try sumthin again!"

"You don't trust Yugi?"

Jou's eyes widen. "What?"

"You heard me Jou. Don't you trust Yugi not to try something again?"

Jou looked down at the ground. "That's-" He paused.

Yugi stepped out of the stall, rubbing one of his eyes with his fist. Picking up his bag, he walked up to the door and went to open it, but then heard Jou's and Kaiba's voices.

"Jou..." Kaiba sighed. "You can't always help Yugi. Sometimes he needs to help himself."

"But... he's my pal."

"I know, pup." Seto smiled, stepping closer to Jou. "I'm a little jealous. Can't you worry about me sometimes?"

Jou blushed and leaned against the door to the bathroom. "S-Seto... we're in school."

"So? Everyone's in class. I haven't seen you in two days, so I haven't had a kiss in two days."

Yugi's eyes widened. 'No...'

Jou blushed more, but leaned forward some. Seto smirked, lifting a hand and petting Jou's cheek. "Thats my pup." He whispered and pressed his lips to Jou's in a passionate, heated kiss. Jou let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and pressing their bodies together.

'Stop...' Yugi bit his bottom lip to hold down the whimper.

Seto chuckled and pinned Jou to the door, kissing him more heatedly. Jou's body heated up as their tongues danced against each other. He shivered as one of Seto's hands gripped one of his butt cheeks, massaging it affectionately and he moaned louder.

'Stop!' Yugi leaned against the other side of the door, holding down his sobs. 'Why?! I love you, Jou!'

Jou panted as Seto pulled from the kiss. "I have a meeting in an hour." Seto whispered. "I'll pick you up after school. You owe me, pup." The CEO whispered, nipping Jou's ear. At the nod from his pup, Seto walked away. Jou watched him go before picking up his bag and turning to the door.

Yugi heard Seto walked away and stood from the door. He watched the door open. Jou's eyes widened.

"Yugi..."

Yugi's fists tightened.

Jou blinked. "You alright, pal?"

Yugi shook his head furiously before pushing Jou out of the way and running down the hall. The tears fell down his cheeks hotly and he ignored Jou's voice yelling his name. Pushing the doors open, he ran out of the building.

Jou's eyes widened as he watched Yugi run away. Grinding his teeth, he took off after his friend.

Seto was walking out of the gate when someone ran into him. Stumbling, he gathered his composure and turned to see Yugi on the ground. Raising an eyebrow, he stared down. "Yugi? What're you doing?" Yugi looked up at him through tearful eyes.

"Seto! Grab him!"

Seto looked up to see Jou running toward them. Yugi looked as well and quickly got up and started running again. Seto didn't have time to blink as Yugi ran through the gates of the school.

"Bastard! I told ya ta grab him!" Jou panted as he stopped beside Seto.

"I told you Jou, I want nothing to do with Yugi at the moment."

Jou glared at him. "Den I'm not havin sex wid ya tonight!"

Seto's eyes widened. "Fine..." He sighed. "Get in the car and we'll follow him. Damn pup. I just can't win against you."

Jou grinned and kissed his cheek. "Yer da best, Dragon!"

Seto blushed slightly and pushed Jou to the red Mercedes. Jou followed his lead and climbed into the passenger's side, bouncing in the seat anxiously as Seto walked around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. "Hurry up, Seto! Or Yugi'll get too far!"

"Down boy." Seto muttered as he started the car and took off down the street Yugi took.

hehe... whoops... i forgot that i had completed chapter 5, so i kinda wrote more, and i like this better, so i posted this ^^;; my bad


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi stumbled into the park and leaned against a tree, tears sliding down his cheeks and staining his skin. He kept whispering 'why' under his breath in a pained tone, his chest tight and heart broken. Looking ahead, he saw the small cluster of tree at the other end of the park and opted to run for it. He knew Jou and Kaiba were coming after them. Pushing from the tree, he continued his trek through the park and ran for the trees, only to stop when he got to the lake. He stared at the water and the tree under which he'd had the picnic with his friends and Atem when he got out of the hospital. At the thought of Atem, his heart fluttered and his stomach flipped.

Fishing his cell phone from his pocket, he flipped it open and began his trek to the trees once again. Finding Atem's number, he stared at it. 'Sensei could be in the middle of class right now... I shouldn't disturb him.' Biting his lower lip, he stopped at the edge of the trees and closed his phone, gripping it tightly in both fists, then his wrist began to hurt and he whimpered in pain.

An hour later, Atem stared at Yugi's, and Jou's, empty desks. Frowning, his heart clenched with worry. "Masaki, Honda, do you two know where Motou and Jouinchi are?"

Anzu shook her head, worry etched on her face. Honda shrugged, the whereabouts of his friends unknown to him as well. Atem's heart clenched with worry. He knew of Jou's relationship with Kaiba. He'd caught them making out a couple months ago after school in an empty classroom. So he figured perhaps the two had lost track of time with each other, but as for Yugi. Atem winced a bit, his heart beat faster, afraid of what might have happened to Yugi. What if Sam had returned? After the incident at Kame Shop, when Sam had come to pick Yugi up for a date and Jou had nearly beat him to death to protect Yugi, Atem was sure Sam wasn't gonna give up on Yugi that easily.

A cell phone ringing brought Atem back to the world of school and he looked for the culprit. Anzu held up her phone. "Its Jou..."

Atem didn't even hesitate. "Answer it..."

The girl nodded and ignored the glares from her classmates and answered the phone. "Jou, do you know where Yugi is?"

"No. He-he heard Seto 'n I talkin' and knows 'bout our relationship. Anzu, I'm worried! Yug ran outta da school as if he caught on fire! He was cryin and looked so depressed! Are you wid Atem-sensei?" Jou's voice was shaken and laced with worry.

"Yes." Anzu looked up. "Sensei... Yugi ran out of the school this morning and Jou can't find him."

Atem felt his heart clench even more and began to tremble. "Yugi..." He leaned heavily against his desk and took his glasses off.

"Sensei!" Honda stood up. "Go find Yugi! We'll handle your class."

Atem looked up at Honda as if he were crazy. "You, Honda? You're barely passing."

Anzu closed her phone. "Jou says he'll meet you at the park where we had our picnic." She smiled. "Next to Yugi, I'm your star pupil. I'll take over your class with Honda's help."

"Yeah. We'll jus' tell the principle you had an emergency." Honda grinned.

Atem stared at them. "... Thank you..." He whispered.

Anzu just nodded. "Go bring our friend back."

The teacher nodded back. "Class, pay attention to what Ms. Masaki teaches you today. I'll return as soon as possible and give you a test on the material." The class groaned as he strolled swiftly out of the room and to his car.

Ten minutes later, after trying hard not to speed or get into an accident, he pulled up to the park and found Jou and Kaiba. "Jou! Where's Yugi?"

Jou shook his head. "I don't know. He's somewhere in the park, but we can't find him."

"How do you know he's in the park?"

"We found this." Kaiba held up phone strap with a pendent of the Eye of Ra. "It must've fallen of his phone when he was running through the park."

Atem took the phone strap and gazed down at it. He looked around the park and spotted a small cluster of trees. "I know where he is..."

Jou tilted his head. "How?"

"... Because I met him in that area over there three years ago." It was all coming back to him as thunder began rumbling over head and dark clouds hid the sun.

It was about three years ago when Yugi's mother had first gotten very ill and was on her death bed. Yugi had run out of the hospital when he heard the news and found the park and the miniature forest. Atem himself had had a very bad day and was already sitting at the small stream he'd found as a teenager. He'd been drinking and was listening to the beautiful sounds of the on-coming storm when Yugi had appeared at the small stream. After introductions, they sat together, complained, ranted, rambled and even flirted on Atem's drunken part.

"So, yer mother's dyin'?"

"Yeah... there's nothing the doctor's can do about it. They fix one thing, but that makes another thing worse, the infection in her stomach keeps coming back no matter what they do. They give her drugs for that, but the drugs make her kidneys unable to function."

"Sounds like a weak immune system ta me...' Atem slurred a bit and took a sip from his beer.

"Thats what the doctor's said..." Yugi sniffled. "I don't want her to die..."

Atem glanced sidelong at the boy. "At least yer mother doesn't hit ya and blame ya fer yer old man leavin for a younger woman..."

Yugi looked at the drunk. "... I'm sorry..." He whispered and looked down into the stream.

Atem turned to look fully at the boy. He smiled. "Yer so damn cute..."

Yugi blushed and allowed a hand to turn his face and lips that tasted of alcohol brush against his own. Closing his eyes, he let the kiss deepen and the man to pull him closer, finding solace in the strong, warm embrace. Soon he felt hot, wet liquid touch his cheeks and pulled slightly from the kiss. "Why are you crying?" The man just shook his head and nuzzled into the boy's neck, holding him tighter. "... Then allow me to comfort you tonight... allow us to comfort each other..."

The rain began to fall and Atem sobered a bit from the cold tears from the Heavens. He walked with Yugi to a run down motel and got a room where they stayed the night and comforted each other in an embrace so tight, not even the world ending would break it.

Atem stared at the cluster of trees and a cold liquid falling onto his cheek made him look at the sky. "You two stay here... I think I should talk to Yugi alone."

Jou stared at him confused, but nodded and stood clsoer to his dragon as Atem ran for the mini forest.

Yugi started when he heard a twig break behind him, but he didn't turn, for he knew who it was behind him.

"Talk about irony..." Atem whispered as he sat next to Yugi. "Only I'm sober this time..."

"So you do remember?"

"As do you?" Atem smiled at his prized student. He held out the phone strap.

"I never forgot..." The teen whispered and took the phone strap. He leaned against Atem's shoulder. "Jou and Kaiba are in love..."

"... I know. I caught them making out a few months ago. Gave them a warning..." The teacher put an arm around Yugi's waist and held him close. "You don't approve?"

"I do... its just... I thought I was in love with Jou."

Atem felt his chest tighten. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but, when I heard the happiness in Jou's voice on the other side of that door... I knew I'd never be able to make him that happy. And I realized something else..."

Atem closed his eyes. "What might that be?"

"I never loved Jou in a romantic way. I was only feeling the deep bond of brothers, a bond that can never be broken by anything." Yugi closed his eyes, a light smile gracing his lips. "And that... I'm in love with someone."

"... Who?"

Yugi pulled away from the embrace some and looked up at his teacher. "You, Atem-chan."

Atem's heart fluttered. "Yugi-"

"Atem... I know you might think this inappropriate, but, I really do. Ever since that night you comforted me when I was crying about my mother, when you embraced me, I felt so warm, and secure. Nothing like when Jou hugs me, and especially nothing like when Sam held me." He smiled brightly for the first time since Atem met him, so brightly, Atem's breath was stolen away. "The last time I felt so warm and secure like that was when my mother ehld me during this really bad storm when I was a kid."

"Yugi..." Atem pulled the student back into his arms, holding him tight and close to his chest and nuzzling the youth's neck. "Yugi..."

"Atem... you're crying. Whats wrong?" Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and clenched at his back.

"Nothing Yugi... I'm so happy. The happiest I've been since... since I moved out of the wretched woman's house." Atem whispered, lifting his head and kissing Yugi passionately.

Yugi moaned softly in surprise, but tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away. "Atem... I'm curious."

Atem smiled. "About what?"

"Your family... why do you hate your mother so much?" Yugi settled himself in Atem's lap, nuzzling his shoulder when he felt the teacher tense rigidly.

Atem was silent a moment, gaining his bearings and allowing the memories he'd locked away, unlock themselves. "My father was a soldier, so he was away often and had many other lovers. When one of his lovers turned up pregnant, she gave birth to the baby and gave him to my father and his wife, my illigitimate mother. When I was two, my father met a younger, prettier woman and left my mother and I for the girl." He sighed, laying his head on Yugi's head. "My mother blamed me for everything. For the bad weather, for getting behind on the bills, for my father leaving us. She often abused me and threw things at me, screaming out 'you're not my child'. When I was sixteen, I got a job and started saving up for an apartment. She often found my stash and used it to by drugs or gamble. Luckily by the time I was eighteen, I had saved up enough to find an apartment and put a three months deposit down so I could find a better paying job while going to college."

Yugi stared silent the whole time. "When did you try to kill yourself, Atem?"

Atem tensed again and self conciously rubbed at his chest. "When did you find out?" He whispered.

"A week ago during that storm. It woke me up so I went to your room to sleep, I was going to wake you up, but I spotted the scar on your chest and instantly knew." Yugi explained.

"How do you know I wasn't stabbed?" Atem asked.

"Atem-chan, I hung out with punks and gangsters for nearly a year. I did learn a thing or two from them. Some not so good and some to my advantage."

Atem nodded in understanding. He hesitated and could feel Yugi's intense gaze on him. "Even after I'd moved out, she continued to haunt me. She'd visit my school, practically interrogate any friends I'd make, scaring them away, leave messages on my phone or even send me letters, begging for money so she could buy drugs or she'd go crazy and blame it on me. I had to move almost three times before she finally made me snap." He stopped there.

"What'd she do, Atem?" Yugi asked gently.

"When I was twenty, I found my biological mother. I found out she'd been looking for me for years, since I was ten. She told me at the time she was in love with my father and wanted him to raise me until she was financially stable enough to raise her baby boy. My illegitimate mother found out we'd been seeing each other and..." He took a shakey breath and turned his head into Yugi's neck. "That woman murdered my mother." His shoulders began to shake as sobs wracked his body. Yugi stared down at the stream, a hand petting Atem's hair. "I finally lost it... the day I met you was the day I'd finally decide what I was going to do... so, the next night, I took a knife and plunged it through my chest." Yugi closed his eyes. "Mahaad found me not too long after and called an ambulance. I died once on the operating table, but they were able to bring me back."

"I'm glad..." The teen whispered.

"Glad about what?"

"That you're still alive. Otherwise... I'd have never met you and fallen in love with you. I might not even be alive if it weren't for you. I'd have never gathered the courage to talk to my friends again. I'd have let Sam finally talk me into doing dru-" He was silenced by Atem's tongue venturing into his mouth passionately. He moaned softly and tangoed with the hot appendage sliding against his tongue.

Atem slowly pulled back, panting hotly. "Yugi-kun... thank you..."

Yugi blinked. "For what?"

"For being here..."

Jou stood, anxiously watching the small cluster of trees. It was steadily beginning to rain harder and he was tempted to go find out what was taking them so long, but a large, warm hand in his stopped him from doing so. Then he spotted the two. "Ah! Dragon! There they are!" Seto turned his gaze to the mini forest and quickly ended the call he had going. He smiled at his puppy's excitement.

Atem and Yugi walked hand-in-hand to Jou and Seto. Yugi looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry, Jou."

Jou smiled. "Its nothin, Yug. Don' worry 'bout it." He said and glomped his friend close and tight to his chest. "But please, don' yank my heart around anymore." *

Yugi nodded against his friend's chest. Slowly, the two parted. "Also, I'd like to tell you how happy I am to see you happy with Kaiba."

"Call me Seto..." Kaiba muttered. "But I refuse to have Honda and Mazaki call me by my first name."

Yugi nodded. "Seto..."

"Yugi..." Seto nodded back.

Jou smirked. "Aww." He cooed. "My Dragon is making friends..."

"Watch it, pup. You said if I helped you find Yugi, you'd let me sex you up tonight. Behave any worse and it'll be punishment for you!" Kaiba smirked at the deep blush on Jou's cheeks. "If you'll excuse us. I hate the rain, so I'll be taking my pup to my place to dry up and get... warm." He smirked and pulled Jou away from the teacher and student.

Atem and Yugi watched them drive away before looking at each other. "Shall we get back to school, 'Sensei'?" Yugi smiled, uttering the title sensuously.

Atem blushed lightly. "Not in these wet clothes. I'll have to call the school and make up some excuse for us." He said as he pulled Yugi along to his car.

"You could just be honest with them..."

"No, cause then they'll think you were being childish and suspect things since I left the class in Anzu's hands in order to find you." Yugi nodded in understanding.

Later that night, Yugi snuck out of his room and into Atem's room. The teacher was currently having a fitful sleep after revealing his past to Yugi. The youth climbed under the blankets and cuddled against the strong chest. Slowly, Atem began to relax and even wrapped his arms around Yugi in return.

"Yugi, what're you doing in here?" The teacher asked groggily.

"You were having a dream, so I came to comfort you." He whispered back. Atem opened his eyes and looked down at the head nuzzling his chest and felt lips touch the scar. He shivered. "You're not alone anymore Atem... I'm here." The teacher swallowed. "I'll protect you. She can't hurt you anymore."

"Yugi..." Atem smiled and rolled over and leaned over the student. "I never told you..."

Yugi blinked. "Told me what?"

"I love you too..."

Yugi's amythest eyes sparkled brightly like jewels. He could see Atem's ruby eyes starting to get their own sparkle to them and knew Atem was slowly becoming happy. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and brought him down for a kiss in which Atem returned happily.

The next morning, Atem received a letter from a funeral home stating the occurance of his illegitimate mother's death and that he needed to come down and claim her. Yugi watched as Atem began to cry. Sure he'd hated her, but she'd never abandoned him. She'd raised him, abused him yes, but had taken care of him. Walking up behind his teacher, he wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders and comforted him silently.

Wooo! YATTA! For I have finished it! Ooh! I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for the many reviews I'd received!

I guess it was truly about Atem more than Yugi. I hadn't meant for it to turn out like that, but hey, we never mean for very many things to happen, right? And I think this ending is just perfect!

Also, for those of you that don't know what 'yank my heart around' means: I actually got this from a yaoi manga I absolutely love called You're My Love Prize, aka the Viewfinder Series. 'Yank my heart around' or 'swing me around' can often mean being physically and emotionally tossed around by someone by either a sense of duty, love or by threats. In my context, it means that Jou felt his heart was tossed around by Yugi's actions of not only leaving their group of friends, but also by his running away when he learned of his and Seto's relationship.

Anywho! Thank you all for taking this long emotional journey with me! LOVE!

~ MadScientistV


End file.
